


Sheba

by Mischievous_Historian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cages, End of Humanity, For Science!, Government Experimentation, Human, Human Experimentation, Humanity, Mad Science, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Science, Science Experiments, Sheba - Freeform, no choice, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Historian/pseuds/Mischievous_Historian
Summary: What if humans self-destructed? Who would save them? What if the one that could save them didn't want to, would they be given a choice?





	Sheba

The phone rang, three rings, then silence. She looked at the small red phone and sighed, praying it wouldn’t ring again. On the count of ten, when she was about to breathe a sigh, it rang again. This time she picked up, hands shaking as she tried to steady her voice. 

“Sheba.”

The other end of the line crackled and a voice uttered a single sentence. “We need you again.” Then silence. 

Closing her eyes and counting until her body was no longer tense, she made her way to the back of her house. Pressing a panel in the dark wood wall of her office, she heard a snick and the panel slid silently away. 

“It’s time my pretty. They are ready for us.”

A soft hiss answered her. Staring back at her from between bars of silver sat a young woman wearing only a drape of fabric fashioned into a dress. 

“I know my dear, but duty calls.”

She gave a soft mewling sound this time and bowed her head, hair falling to obscure her face. Silently the woman crawled to the side of the cage and moved her hair to bare her neck. 

“Thank you, Sheba. I know you hate this.”

Sheba gave only a shuddering sigh in response. She hated doing this to the woman, but it was this or watch the human race teeter on the edge of extinction…. Again. 

“Let’s go.”

She released the woman from her cage, a silver necklace had been secured around her neck, she attached a thick, stiff leather lead to it. Together they walked through the house and out into the backyard. 

“She is ready.”

A man in a black suit and shades stood ready. 

“She will be treated well. We promise to take only what we need.”

The man's face was a stone mask, but his eyes held something she didn't like. Still, what could she do? So, she nodded, as a scientist, she knew Sheba’s blood was vital, but as a woman, she cringed at the way they used her. She knew she should watch them lead her away, make sure they made it to their truck and secured her properly, but all she could do was stand and watch, frozen in place. Afraid to move. Afraid to turn away.


End file.
